1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to templates that may be mounted in a wall or ceiling during construction to facilitate installation of equipment, such as speakers. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide an installation template that is adjustable for placement of various sized equipment in a finished wall or ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the construction industry to mount speaker templates to wall studs, install drywall over the studs and templates, and cut mounting apertures using the installed templates as a guide. Such templates facilitate speaker installation by precisely positioning mounting apertures, in which speakers may be installed, within the drywall. However, prior art templates are device dependent, requiring a different template to be utilized for each speaker size. A distributor, or a custom installer, must therefore stock several different sized templates to accommodate the various sized speakers that are typically installed in home and business environments. Thus, it is often difficult, or impossible, to utilize speaker templates for precise installation of varying sized speakers.